Pater Noster
by Megnove
Summary: Le riflessioni del Prof sul suo sogno nella "Saga dello Spazio Profondo". Il suo rapporto col divino e con l'umano... con un occhio agli appunti sul finale.


**Pater Noster**

Io sono un creatore. E un distruttore.  
Le nostre tradizioni dicono… che prima di creare il nostro mondo, il Signore dell'Universo fabbricava altre terre e poi le distruggeva, sempre insoddisfatto, sempre alla ricerca di qualcosa di meglio. Dopo ventotto di questi tentativi falliti, utilizzando come materiale gli scarti degli universi precedenti, finalmente ottenne un risultato… non perfetto, ma che forse poteva andare almeno temporaneamente. E decise di tenere il mondo in cui viviamo, come in prova… esclamando fra sé qualcosa come «Speriamo che regga».  
Non dovette reggere molto bene… perlomeno all'inizio… se poi Egli fu costretto ad intervenire duramente altre volte in corso d'opera. Annientare col Diluvio l'intera umanità che non aveva prodotto alcun valore morale decente, e ricominciare da capo. Spazzare via popoli e città che l'avevano scontentato, di persona o dando istruzioni ai suoi fedeli di farlo. Quando ascoltavo queste storie da bambino, per quanto non volessi mostrarmi un miscredente, ne restavo sempre sconcertato. L'impressione che avevo… non era quella di un creatore onnipotente, ma di un artigiano che torna con fatica sui suoi passi ogni volta. Non certo di un essere supremo e perfetto… ma di qualcuno anche troppo umano, che può commettere errori ed imparare da essi.  
A pensarci bene, tante delle nostre leggende mostrano Dio proprio in questo modo. Come qualcuno che sbaglia e si corregge… che può essere corretto e rimbeccato dai suoi stessi figli, vinto in acume da essi, e in tanti casi ne è perfino contento. Come se fosse questo che si aspettava da loro. Come qualsiasi padre, che spera che le sue creature diventino un giorno anche migliori di lui… E per lo più, questo mi faceva addirittura piacere. Mi faceva sentire il mio creatore più simile a me. Più vicino a me. E mi faceva sperare di potere un giorno arrivare più vicino a lui, a comprenderlo.  
Ma per raggiungere il suo scopo… a lui non importa del sangue versato. Del fuoco, dei maremoti, degli uragani. Della crudeltà con cui deve potare e punire. Vivevano degli esseri intelligenti, su tutti quei mondi distrutti? Che ne fu dei bambini in tutte quelle nazioni disperse, quelle città rase al suolo? Erano corrotti anche loro? O comunque si trattava di un sacrificio necessario, per perfezionare sempre più la sua creazione? Tanto quello che contava erano le anime… e le anime meritevoli comunque saranno state salvate… forse…  
Ma era giusto? Ne valeva la pena?  
E alla fine… a che scopo?  
Quando ero giovane… tutto il mio popolo fu quasi sterminato da un uomo che pensava con ciò di rendere migliore la razza umana. Di perfezionare il mondo. Che voleva mettersi al posto di Dio. Oggi lo troviamo tanto spregevole… perché il suo desiderio era abominevole di per sé, o solo perché si è arrogato il diritto che solo a Lui appartiene… perché Egli è l'unico che può sterminarci?  
E Lui dov'era? Se lo sono chiesto in tanti, dopo quegli eventi. Perché non ci ha salvato? È intervenuto tante volte nella storia del mondo in passato, dicono i libri sacri. Cosa gli costava intervenire ancora? È forse diventato più perfetto un mondo in cui accadono cose simili, tanto perfetto da non richiedere più la sua mano? Non erano abbastanza importanti tutte quelle vite umane perdute? O forse un tale genocidio è avvenuto con la sua benedizione?  
Così in tanti… si sono convinti che semmai questa sia la prova che Lui non esiste.  
Ma se esiste… allora non è un essere perfetto. Non supremamente potente. Oppure non supremamente buono. Non poteva essere entrambe le cose e restare a guardarci morire così senza far nulla. E questo ha senso. Pensare a lui come imperfetto, ora… è l'unico modo in cui posso perdonarlo.  
E perdonare anche me stesso.  
Lui. Io. Già. Alla fine, che diritto ho di criticarlo quando mi sono comportato… e ancora mi comporto… esattamente nel suo stesso modo?  
Io… che ho commesso il suo stesso… incommensurabile… peccato.

Ho… fatto un sogno questa notte. Non valeva la pena raccontarlo a quei ragazzi… il sogno di un vecchio… che esprime soltanto il rimpianto di ciò che non è riuscito a fare, a dare, nella sua lunga vita.  
Non so se quel congegno telepatico alieno avesse lo scopo di mostrare ai suoi soggetti quel che hanno dentro, in modo che possano servirsi di tale conoscenza per migliorare. Anche se fosse così, probabilmente per me sarebbe comunque troppo tardi.  
Ma non serviva che mi facesse vedere quella scena. In un certo senso… ciò che ho dentro… l'ho sempre saputo. E poteva soltanto farmi male.  
E… mi vergognerei e basta se loro lo sapessero.  
Mi sono visto nei panni di una sorta di Dottor Frankenstein… un costruttore di mostri. Il mostro portato in vita dalla scarica del fulmine si alzava dal tavolo operatorio e mi sorrideva, tendendomi le braccia… chiamandomi «papà»…  
Prima di essere distrutto da un altro lampo. Ed io ricominciavo da capo. Una creatura dopo l'altra… un mostro, un figlio dopo l'altro… che tutti facevano la stessa fine, prima che avessi la consolazione di abbracciarli.  
Io… volevo creare gli uomini del domani.  
Quale arroganza. Credere che gli uomini _così come sono_ non vadano bene… credere di avere il _diritto_ di decidere come vadano migliorati. Eppure, non è forse ciò per cui la razza umana ha sempre lottato fin dai suoi albori?  
Ho rinunciato a farmi una famiglia per questo. Ho ignorato l'amore, finché non si è stancato di aspettarmi e mi ha voltato le spalle. Non sono mai stato padre… non ho mai potuto farmi saltare sulle ginocchia un figlio mio, e mai lo potrò. Anche se forse… _forse…_  
Avrò sempre il dubbio… il rimorso… che quella ragazza…  
Ma è inutile pensarci ora.  
Io… ho _migliorato_ le capacità di alcune persone… ho _creato_ degli uomini nuovi… dei _mostri_… rendendoli più forti, più agili e veloci, potenziando i loro sensi e la loro mente… perché fossero più adatti a sopravvivere…  
E in questo modo sono diventato, in un certo senso, il loro _padre_…  
E in questo modo… li ho obbligati a combattere. Combattere senza fine… senza potersi mai fermare… perché una volta eliminata una minaccia, pochi minuti, pochi giorni… o pochi anni dopo… ne spunta sempre un'altra…  
Sono stati inseguiti, braccati, fin dall'inizio, da gente senza scrupoli che voleva le loro vite. E per salvarli, io ho continuato a modificarli… perché potessero diventare più forti…  
E anche i loro nemici hanno continuato a diventare sempre più forti… così che non ho avuto altra scelta…  
In un circolo vizioso.  
E quando hanno smesso di temere per se stessi, hanno cominciato a preoccuparsi per gli altri. A lottare anche quando non erano direttamente minacciati. Per _tutti_… per il mondo intero… per la pace… così come anch'io avevo desiderato che facessero, come li avevo incitati a fare… allenandosi costantemente per migliorare il loro controllo, la loro abilità, per evitare di fare inavvertitamente del male agli innocenti.  
E ogni volta che restavano feriti, danneggiati… tornavano sotto i ferri…  
Ogni volta che io o qualcun altro escogitava una miglioria, trovava un modo per sistemare un punto delicato, un difetto… tornavano sotto i ferri…  
Mi dicevo che era per il loro bene. _Sapevo_ che era per il loro bene. Che non avevo altra scelta, per mantenerli in vita.  
Ma il loro sguardo, ogni volta, prima che l'anestesia facesse effetto… la tristezza nei loro occhi, quando provavano un nuovo arto, una nuova arma… anche se non dicevano mai una parola…  
Non riuscirò mai a schiodarmelo dalla coscienza.  
Essere dei superuomini dovrebbe essere un'esperienza esaltante, pensa qualcuno. Non ne ha la minima idea.  
E forse è ancora peggio essere _responsabile_ di quei superuomini.  
E posso dire di essere stato sempre _umile_ nei loro confronti? Di aver imparato la lezione? Ho forse lavorato su di loro solo come mezzo per _espiare_ il mio peccato? No di certo. Non posso negare… per quanto me ne vergogni… la mia _fierezza_ di scienziato… l'entusiasmo per la perfezione del mio lavoro… che ancora oggi non riesco a sopprimere.  
Ho commesso degli errori… provando su di loro delle migliorie a mio arbitrio, senza chiedere il loro parere… installando sistemi che ritenevo più aggiornati ed efficienti, perché mi sembrava la cosa giusta irrobustirli… correggerli anche secondo la _mia_ personale estetica… senza accorgermi di seguire a mia volta i pregiudizi con cui ero cresciuto… senza pensare al dolore, all'orrore che avrebbero potuto provare perdendo un altro pezzetto della propria umanità…  
Mi sono emendato, in seguito. Ho chiesto perdono. Ma… posso garantire di non ricaderci?  
Mi avranno davvero perdonato dal profondo del cuore? Posso io perdonare me stesso? C'è perdono… per un'arroganza come la mia?  
Modificandoli… _creandoli, migliorandoli_… io li ho anche condannati alla _distruzione_.  
Ad essere presi di mira, a sentirsi in dovere di intervenire, ad essere chiamati in causa sempre, ogni giorno delle loro vite… finché non troveranno qualcuno più forte di loro…  
E nel frattempo, a non poter mai avere una vita normale… a doversi sempre tenere sotto controllo, nascondere quello che sono davvero, temere forse anche di stringere la mano a qualcuno…  
E a guastarsi lentamente fino a spegnersi, il giorno che io non ci sarò più. Come semplici oggetti, ferrivecchi inutili e superati. A meno che non riescano ad imparare a ripararsi da soli… o che trovino qualcun altro in grado di farlo…  
…per quanto tempo? Quanto, prima che pensino che non ne vale più la pena? E nel frattempo, continuare con una vita di combattimenti senza fine…  
In molti pensano che siano immortali. Se sapessero cosa _significa_ realmente questa loro supposta immortalità…  
Prego di vivere. Di vivere il più a lungo possibile, per poter essere loro d'aiuto fino all'ultimo momento.  
E intanto… li vedo passare ancora e ancora sotto le mie mani, per cambiare un componente qua… per inserirne un altro là… per controllare quel danno nell'ultima battaglia, quella giuntura che sfrigola… chiedendomi ogni volta quando verrà l'ultima.  
Il _prezzo_… per l'errore di giocare a fare Dio… è continuare a commettere quell'errore _in eterno_…  
Continuare a perdere i propri figli… ogni giorno… pezzo per pezzo… senza potersi sottrarre…  
…vederli soffrire… vederli morire… e sapere benissimo _di chi è_ la colpa.  
Forse neanche il vero Dio, se esiste, può evitare questa punizione.  
Perché la distruzione… è insita nell'atto stesso di creare.

Eppure, se fosse così… significherebbe che la creazione stessa, l'esistenza stessa, è una colpa. Come dicono certe religioni.  
La colpa di essere usciti dal nulla, di aver fatto uscire qualcosa dal nulla, e di averlo così condannato automaticamente alla sofferenza e alla morte…  
A meno di non riuscire ad espiare… riducendo se stessi al nulla mentre si è ancora in vita. Annullando il corpo… annullando la volontà… fino a vivere come se non si esistesse…  
…arrendendosi. Annientandosi.  
Per quanto a volte ho pensato che fosse giusto… c'è qualcosa in me che si ribella con tutte le sue forze a un'idea simile.  
E so che per _loro_ è lo stesso. Forse questo spirito mi viene da _loro_.  
_Loro_… che si sono sempre rifiutati di arrendersi. Che anche quando potevano essere tentati di lasciarsi andare alla disperazione, si sono sempre fatti coraggio a vicenda.  
Che hanno sfidato il potere che li ha creati… quel potere del quale facevo parte anch'io… in nome della propria vita, e della vita di tutti. E ancora oggi si sforzano di trarre il massimo dalla vita che è stata data loro, nonostante tutto… godendosi i rari momenti di pace… cercando di essere felici…  
Perché la vita non è _mai_ una colpa… non è _mai_ qualcosa di sporco, da espiare, da buttar via.  
Anche quando è stato detto loro che l'uomo è irrimediabilmente malvagio… che l'unico modo per redimerlo è distruggerlo fino all'ultimo individuo… loro hanno_scelto_ di rifiutare di crederci.  
Quanto mi vergogno… dei miei stessi sensi di colpa, delle mie amare riflessioni… quando penso a _questo_.  
Non ho sofferto nemmeno una frazione di quanto hanno sofferto loro. Che diritto ho di lamentarmi? Dovrei giudicarmi _fortunato_… che mi permettano di restare al loro fianco.  
Probabilmente è così che ogni genitore si sente prima o poi. O spera di sentirsi. Umiliato nel suo orgoglio, e lieto di esserlo… lieto che i suoi figli lo abbiano superato.  
Probabilmente, se quelle storie nella Bibbia hanno un fondamento di verità… quelle sugli uomini giusti che contendono con il creatore, che arrivano a correggerlo, a fargli cambiare idea, a sconfiggerlo…  
Sì. Anche Lui dev'essersi sentito così.  
E forse, chissà… era proprio a questo scopo che aveva creato il mondo. Per avere qualcuno con cui confrontarsi… in modo da poter crescere a sua volta? In modo da poter chinare il capo sorridendo davanti ai suoi stessi figli?  
L'unico ruolo degno di un creatore… è forse quello di essere umile davanti alla propria creazione.  
Non saranno certo i miei sogni a cambiare il mondo. Saranno i _loro_.  
Io… come un umile artigiano… andrò avanti insieme a loro, imparando dai miei errori… ricominciando sempre da capo… rimettendo insieme i pezzi, ogni volta che sarà necessario.  
La mia colpa non potrà mai essere cancellata. Ma la terrò per me. Sarebbe inutile fare altrimenti. Prego solo… di essere maturato abbastanza… perché questa coscienza macchiata non mi pesi tanto da venire loro meno quando arriverà il momento supremo.  
Io, che quando si tratta di affrontare gli dei… sento di avere così tanto in comune con loro…  
Comprendo la loro arroganza… la loro presunzione…  
Comprendo il cinismo… la prepotenza… il desiderio di distruzione… e li rifiuto.  
Perché dai miei ragazzi…  
…ho imparato cosa significa essere _umano_.


End file.
